Chapter: End
by WhiteCatInDisguise
Summary: What happens when a mysterious woman appears at Hamada's cafe doorsteps? And what message she has to pass? One-shot taking place after the events from the movie.


BIG HERO 6

CHAPTER: END

'I'm home' Hiro shouted opening the door to the café and climbing up the stairs.

'Hey, honey~' Aunt Cass' voice sounded in the house. Hiro entered the living space on the second floor of the café. He approached the woman and kissed her in a cheek. 'How was your day?'

'Awesome! I'm really making progress on this new project' the boy exclaimed happily. Aunt smiled at the comment.

'Well, that's wonderful. Now then, dinner will be ready in a quarter, so go upstairs for a moment. I'll call you' she said ruffling his hair despite boy's attempts to run away.

'Okay' he nodded repairing his hair before climbing stairs once more. He entered his bedroom and pushed the button on a red briefcase standing near the wall. There came a beep and a white balloon started inflating. 'Hi there Baymax' he said throwing his backpack on the floor and himself on the bed.

'Hello Hiro. How was your day?' replied the robot moving from his charging station and approaching Hiro.

'Tiring… but awesome' came the answer. A quiet beep told him Baymax just scanned him. He sighed as he already gave up on explaining to the robot not to scan him every time he turns him on. 'I'm almost finished with the upgrade of your programme'

'I'm not sure I really need it, Hiro' said for the nth time Baymax. 'I am working without any problems'

'Oh, come on, Baymax. We've already discussed it a thousand times' Hiro sat up on the bed to look at the robot. 'Your programme is one year old, it NEEDS an upgrade'

The boy stood up and turned on the computer. The communication app showed up few unread messages from Fred (probably rubbish anyway) and an e-mail from Gogo reminding him about the deadline for the robotics project. He spent a few minutes just browsing the net until Aunt Cass called him for dinner.

He went downstairs and sat by the table as aunt Cass was rummaging by the kitchen.

'So, what do we have today?' he asked observing the woman.

'Turkey in pineapples~' she replied happily putting the plate with the bird on the table. She brought two more plates for them, two glasses and a lemonade. 'Bon appetite~' she sung and Hiro just rolled his eyes at her showing off her French.

They were just finishing up eating when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other surprised after descending to the café. Behind the door there stood a middle-aged woman in an elegant suit and a briefcase in her hand. She had brown hair tied in a bun and glasses on her nose.

'I'm sorry, but the café is already closed' said aunt Caass opening the door. 'If you could just come back tomorrow…'

'Are you Hiro Hamada?' the woman asked looking straight at the boy. He nodded, surprised.

'Excuse me, but who are you?' asked aunt Cass positioning herself in front of her nephew. 'And what do you want with Hiro?'

'My name is Kat Mikasa' replied the woman. 'I was instructed by my employer to contact you and provide you with information he thought you'll find useful'

'What kind of information?' Hiro was puzzled. He understood nothing of this situation.

'It is not good to talk about it here. Please, come with me' she motioned towards a limousine parked nearby.

'Why should he go with you?' interrupted Aunt Cass angrily. 'You didn't tell us anything and expect us to believe you and just go along with it?'

The woman looked at both aunt Cass and Hiro standing behind her, anger on the face of the prior and confusion on the latter.

'I understand' she said, fixing her glasses on her nose. 'I cannot say much, but the information is connected to your brother, Tadashi Hamada'

'Tadashi?!' Hiro was shocked. 'What about him?'

'As I said, this is not to be discussed here. Please, follow me, as to receive more data' woman's emotionless voice sounded in response. Hiro looked at her and then at his aunt.

'Fine' he said finally. 'But I want aunt Cass and Baymax to come with me'

'Very well' Ms Mikasa agreed. 'Please, get inside'

Hiro was sitting inside the limo as it smoothly went through the city's streets. Aunt Cass sat on his left side, and Baymax on his right side. The woman, Ms Kat Mikasa was sitting opposite of them, blank expression on her face. Who was she? Who was her employer? What kind of information about Tadashi she had? Hiro didn't know the answer to any of those questions. If he went alone, he'd be probably freaking out by now. But thanks to auntie and Baymax he felt somewhat at ease.

The car slowed down and finally came to a stop. Ms Mikasa left the limo first, Aunt Cass and Hiro behind her, with Baymax getting out last. They were standing in front of medium-sized building with large windows. _A hospital?_ , thought Hiro, although he couldn't see the name of the place anywhere on the building.

'This way' woman led them inside and through the countless corridors to the most secluded space in the whole building. 'Before we enter, I must apologize for not contacting you sooner. His condition, however, was unstable and any visits were completely out of the question'

'Who's condition?' asked aunt Cass surprised, as Ms Mikasa pushed the door open and led them inside. The room was clean, all white, with only one bed standing beside the wall. And on the bed there was…

'TADASHI!' Hiro rushed off to the bed. The teen was laying there, all covered in bandages, but visibly breathing. At the sound of the boy's voice he moved and looked at his younger brother.

'Hiro' he said with a smile. 'Long time no-'

'Tadashi!' Hiro hugged the teen with all his might, his eyes filled with tears. 'Tadashi! Tadashi! Tadashi!'

Aunt Cass just stood there at the doorframe, stunned by the scene before her eyes.

'Hey, why so panicked, little guy?' laughed Tadashi shuffling his brother's hair.

'We thought you were dead' cried Hiro, tears still flowing. 'We thought you died in that accident'

'Professor Callaghan saved him using the micro-bots' Ms Mikasa interrupted. 'He was, however, greatly injured and in comatose. Until a few days ago it wasn't certain will he make it'

'Professor… Callaghan…?' Hiro was shocked. Until today he thought the man let Tadashi die, but he actually saved him?

'You say I was in comatose…' Tadashi spoke. 'So how long it is since that day…?'

'One year…' replied aunt Cass. Tadashi looked at her. She, too, had tears in her eyes. 'One year ago… you died, Tadashi'

There was an awkward silence, no one dared to speak.

'So…' Tadashi finally spoke up, to stop the silence. '… this is how it feels to raise from the dead?'

There was a silence again, but much shorter this time. It was interrupted by Hiro's laugh, joined by Tadashi and finally aunt Cass.

'Tadashi, you idiot' said Hiro between laughs. 'Couldn't you come up with better text?'

'But aren't I right?' replied Tadashi with a laugh. Suddenly they both were pushed into a hug by aunt Cass.

'I'm glad you're back, Tadashi' she whispered.

'Tadashi, good to see you' suddenly Baymax spoke, reminding Hiro he's in the room too.

'Good to see you too, buddy' Tadashi replied with a smile, then looked at his family. 'I'm back'


End file.
